


Just You And Me And Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, any, words of wisdom
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Just You And Me And Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



‘Love is the greatest gift of life.’

His mom told him that when he was a little boy. He kept those words in his heart all through his life. Love is pure and good. Stronger than any evil force, powerful enough to withstand any storm. TK had been through the storm of love. His last romance flared out, and for a little while he thought his mother’s words were a lie.

Then, he met Carlos. The handsome man with a heart of gold who loved him with every breath he took. A little smile comes to TK's lips as he thinks of happily ever after, a home to call their own. Upon walking into the house, the sweet smell of cookies will wave hello and make his mouth water and TK giggles when he sees Carlos in the kitchen cooking, dawning a ‘kiss the cook’ apron.

Their cottage in the woods was a sparkling glimmer of goodness; it was cozy and warm, and gloriously filled with love and happiness. Even the lingering exhaustion of long days at work is made purely good by the way Carlos cuddled him, hugging him gently. When TK lays in his arms, he feels cozy and safe, pure joy spread's over him when Carlos presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

TK grins fondly like a fool in love, his fingers twist into the soft cloth of Carlos’ shirt to bring him closer to kiss his honey sweet lips. Carlos tastes as sweet as honey, smile as warm as the sun, and his eyes as beautiful as a diamond sky.

TK smiles fondly, his cheeks are warm and rosy. Sleep is slowly coming to him, he cannot keep his eyes open much longer, he is in a cocoon of warmth and love, and Carlos’ embrace makes TK feel calm and heavenly peaceful. Carlos gives him a fond squeeze and one last kiss Goodnight, and TK closes his eyes, basks in the love filling his heart. As Carlos gently rocks him to sleep, TK smiles as he clings to the promise of another day in paradise.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1099523.html?thread=114675203#t114675203)


End file.
